15 minutes pour revivre
by Drake Chainsaw
Summary: Derniers instants de lucidité d'Arnie Cunningham avant l'irréparable.


_Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre du Défi d'écriture estival de Fanfictions .fr._ _ **  
**_ _Étaient_ _imposés : une citation –_ _ ** **« Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais »****_ _(Serge Gainsbourg)_ _ _–__ _et une allitération._

 _A noter que le texte qui suit s'inscrit davantage dans le canon du film que dans celui du livre. Question cohérence, c'est un détail à prendre en compte._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **15 minutes pour revivre**

Avant que Roland D. LeBay ne lui tombe dessus en septembre 1957, ses yeux luisants d'avidité coulant sur sa carrosserie rutilante et ses narines frémissant sous l'odeur entêtante de ses sièges tout neufs, l'ennui n'avait jamais été un problème pour Christine. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir et, quand personne n'était là pour la voir, elle se réveillait et allumait la radio, histoire de s'amuser quelques heures. Elle était tombée amoureuse du rock'n'roll peu après sa naissance à l'usine de Detroit, peut-être bien parce que la première chose qu'elle avait entendue là-bas était _Not Fade Away_ , de Buddy Holly. Mais les chansons de l'année suivante devaient se révéler, à son goût, encore meilleures, sans doute parce qu'elle pouvait rouler aussi vite qu'elle le voulait tout en les écoutant. Elle considéra longtemps 1958 comme la plus belle époque de sa vie et ne passa presque jamais rien de plus récent à la radio. Cela ne dérangea aucunement son cavalier mais déplut fortement à l'épouse de celui-ci.

Elles ne s'aimaient pas, de toute façon.

Puis vint le moment où elle fut seule, à nouveau. Et son cœur s'arrêta. La radio s'éteignit et elle ne la ralluma pas, se laissant vieillir sur le terrain en friche de George LeBay qui, lui, suite à la mort de son frère, semblait avoir renoncé à entretenir la moindre de ses possessions. Sa baraque tombait presque en ruine, tout comme son garage, où Christine refusait désormais de s'abriter – ce qu'il avait apparemment compris. Tous deux gardaient une certaine distance depuis, et lorsque George s'était décidé à la vendre, l'indifférence s'était installée. Elle leur convenait bien.

Cependant, alors qu'aucun acheteur potentiel ne daignait se manifester, Christine s'était remise à rêver. Les escapades nocturnes, le vent glissant sur elle, la musique hurlant dans l'habitacle, les kilomètres défilant sur le compteur alors qu'elle dévorait la route en une suite de poussées d'accélération jouissives, ne faisant plus qu'un avec cet homme qui avait si longtemps écrasé l'accélérateur en criant avec elle. De nouveau, elle avait rêvé de vélocité, de violence, d'évasion, de vie. Elle s'était rappelé les rugissements rageurs des pneus sur l'asphalte, l'odeur de gomme brûlée, les cailloux éraflant parfois son pare-brise et, en hiver, les doux flocons de neige s'étalant sur son toit et son capot.

Le soleil estival lui plaisait moins, même s'il la mettait assez bien en valeur. En fait, la lumière avait tendance à la déranger.

Et, au vu du teint blafard du jeune homme qui devint son nouveau compagnon de route, elle se dit que c'était probablement son cas, à lui aussi.

Ce fut lui qui l'aima en premier mais, à vrai dire, ses sentiments furent réciproques dans la seconde qui suivit, juste le temps qu'elle l'aperçoive, au loin, alors qu'il sortait de la petite Dodge bleue. Sa vie recommença à cet instant-là, sous le ciel légèrement cendré du début de l'automne. « Allons-y, voulut-elle aussitôt lui dire, attache ta ceinture et roulons ensemble ! » Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement casse-cou, mais, elle le savait, elle lui transmettrait très vite le goût du risque.

Peut-être même était-ce déjà fait, car lorsque LeBay lui proposa de s'installer sur le siège conducteur et de la faire démarrer, il ne manifesta aucune forme d'hésitation. Il prit place, fit tourner la clé de contact et, au prix d'un effort absurdement immense, Christine parvint à faire tourner le moteur en décomposition, telle une vieille dame paraplégique réapprenant tout à coup à marcher et abandonnant son fauteuil roulant contre le mur, le poing victorieusement dressé. Elle voulait se remettre à hurler, se remettre à rouler !

« Attache bien ta ceinture et roulons ensemble ! Roulons, roulons ! »

L'entendit-il ? C'était possible. En tout cas, il exauça ses prières, la première fois en l'emmenant au garage, les suivantes en octobre, après l'avoir réparée – ou plutôt, aidée à se rétablir. Et Christine cicatrisait vite.

Ils s'amusèrent comme jamais. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir profité à ce point de la vie avant de rencontrer Arnie Cunningham. Quant à lui, il n'en avait jamais profité, tout court. Trop de personnes l'en avaient empêché jusque-là.

Raison pour laquelle Christine avait fait un peu de nettoyage, les nuits dernières...

En réalité, l'une et l'autre avaient su dès le départ que leurs virées nocturnes seraient un jour réduites à l'état de souvenir, que leur partenariat ne durerait qu'un temps... probablement jusqu'à ce qu'Arnie y reste. Elle, elle s'en sortait toujours. Elle glisserait une fois de plus dans la dépression mais ne mourrait pas, portant en elle les réminiscences de deux itinéraires de plaisir et de folie purs. Puis elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, et qui l'aimerait aussi, et ils rouleraient, rouleraient...

Ainsi, cette nuit-là, Arnie ne lui apprit rien lorsqu'il lui annonça, une main crispée sur le volant, l'autre essuyant ses yeux marbrés de rouge, que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient un tour ensemble. Tout s'achèverait dans une heure, au moins pour l'un d'eux. Christine lui dit que cela ne les séparerait pas. Arnie espéra qu'elle avait raison. Ils passèrent la vitesse supérieure.

Il ne sembla pas un instant s'interroger sur l'identité de celui qui avait rayé le capot en y inscrivant son petit message. C'était bien trop évident. Quant à Christine, elle avait laissé Dennis écrire son truc parce que cela lui donnait enfin une occasion de se lâcher. Après l'envie de liberté et la passion, la colère était son meilleur stimulant, sa source d'énergie la plus abondante. Cela tombait bien, Arnie aussi était en colère. Il débordait littéralement de rage, une sueur glaciale se collant à son visage, ses dents grinçant régulièrement les unes contre les autres.

Ils auraient préféré s'offrir une vraie balade, le temps de se faire leurs adieux en bonne et due forme, mais peut-être cela leur aurait-il fait perdre toute combativité. Après tout, ils pouvaient s'en tirer sur ce coup-là, non ? Il leur suffisait d'être aussi efficaces que d'habitude, et c'était plié ! Seul détail : d'habitude, Christine se chargeait seule de ce genre de choses. La présence d'Arnie ne lui faciliterait certainement pas la tâche.

Il lui dit qu'ils allaient montrer à ces salauds ce dont ils étaient capables. Christine le gratifia d'un morceau de Richie Valens, mais il éteignit aussitôt la radio. Puis il changea d'avis, stimulé par les _let's go, let's go_ qui dansaient dans l'habitacle.

Il lui demanda si elle s'était rendu compte que Leigh était jalouse d'elle, et cela le fit rire. Oui, Christine le savait, mais elle ne le comprenait pas puisqu'elle était jalouse elle aussi. Arnie cessa de rire, caressa le volant d'une main et secoua la tête, l'air désolé. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, lui souffla-t-il, rien ne changerait jamais entre eux, il le lui avait sans doute répété cinquante fois. Cinq minutes de silence plus tard, il s'excusa de l'avoir vexée, lui fit prendre la première sortie qu'ils croisèrent, puis ils se résolurent à rentrer chez Darnell.

Une nouvelle fois, il lui chuchota que, s'il ne s'en sortait pas, il mourrait heureux de l'avoir connue, et Christine comprit qu'il _espérait_ y passer. Au fond, il voulait peut-être tout arrêter depuis longtemps. Et s'il s'en tirait indemne... eh bien, il la laisserait tomber.

Non. Non, impossible, jamais il ne ferait ça. Pas vrai ?

« Faut que je sorte. »

Elle se gara sur le bas-côté sans broncher et le regarda dégueuler dans l'herbe, l'interrogeant du regard perçant que formaient ses phares. Il resta penché en avant quelques secondes avant de remonter et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Désolé, lâcha-t-il en éructant bruyamment. Je me sens pas bien. »

Auréolé de sa coutumière lueur verte, le tableau de bord le dévisageait avec une curiosité agressive. Il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans son siège, subitement épuisé.

Christine lui redemanda s'il comptait l'abandonner. Non, hurla-t-il, bien sûr que non, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Pris d'une nouvelle impulsion, s'élança de nouveau dehors et alla faire quelques pas sur le bord de la route, inspirant l'air à grandes goulées. Elle le regarda placidement s'éloigner et attendit son retour.

 **XXX**

 _Je me barre._

Voilà ce qu'il voulait lui dire, au fond, mais il se serait senti plus convaincu s'il avait su pour quelle raison il éprouvait une trouille pareille. Il y avait un problème quelque part, mais où ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Avait-il peur pour Christine ? Oui, peut-être. Oui.

Il s'assit dix mètres face à elle, les coudes sur les genoux et le regard dans le vague. Elle éteignit ses feux et un rideau d'ombre s'affala sur eux. Les lumières encore lointaines des lampadaires laissés allumés leur envoyaient quelques pépites d'or, rendant la Plymouth plus sublime et terrifiante que jamais. Arnie ferma les yeux. Quelque chose en lui avait compris pourquoi il avait envie de partir – _de la laisser_ – mais il n'autorisa pas cette réponse à atteindre sa conscience, sans doute parce qu'elle était plus effrayante encore que les interrogations qui l'y avaient mené. Une fois de plus, il décida de ne plus penser à rien.

Christine coupa le moteur, et leur bulle trouva le silence.

Elle lui dit qu'elle pouvait y aller seule, après tout. Il n'aurait qu'à l'attendre ici.

« Non, souffla-t-il. Je veux rester avec toi jusqu'au bout. »

 _Je me barre._

Jamais il n'avait envisagé cette solution avant ce soir. Tout était si parfait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Christine, tout était si facile...

Non, ça ne l'était pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Il eut l'impression soudaine d'être revenu des mois en arrière, avant que... qu'il n'aime autant conduire ? Avant l'accident de Dennis ? Avant qu'il ne sorte avec Leigh ?

 _Leigh._

Il tenta de se remémorer le réveillon mais une seule chose put lui revenir : sa course folle sur l'autoroute, Dennis assis à la place du mort et... buvant une bière avec lui ? C'était tout ?

Non, ils avaient aussi discuté. Arnie lui avait parlé de son amour pour... pour...

 _Tu sais que je t'aime, Leigh..._

Mais c'était de Christine qu'il avait parlé, il s'en souvenait, maintenant. N'était-ce pas évident, d'ailleurs ?

 _Je me barre._

D'un coup, sa petite amie lui manqua terriblement. Il voulut la revoir, lui parler, s'excuser, et puis...

 _Je crois qu'on devrait refaire un essai... Tu veux ?_

Sauf qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle... Hormis Christine, plus personne n'était là pour lui. Il n'avait qu'elle.

Il éclata en sanglots. Ses émotions s'agglutinaient en une bouillie incohérente pour se précipiter hors de ses yeux. Quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose l'avait changé.

Bordel, il avait tout pour être heureux, non ? La voiture de ses rêves, une copine géniale, un ami... Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal depuis la rentrée ?

 _Arrête tes conneries !_ se hurla-t-il. _Tu sais ce qui se passe, tu le SAIS !_

Il se releva, tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Derrière lui, Christine resta immobile. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait, et il le savait aussi. Seulement...

« Laisse-moi un quart d'heure ! lui lança-t-il, galopant toujours. Juste un dernier quart d'heure ! Et après... »

Après, il serait à elle.

 **XXX**

L'herbe était trempée, mais de doute façon, il ne resterait pas longtemps assis là. Cinq minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées avant qu'il ne trouve ce coin. Les cinq pires minutes de sa vie, lui semblait-il, mais tant pis, il avait tenu à les vivre.

Il avait oublié à quel point sa vue était mauvaise, auparavant. S'orienter dans la pénombre, myope comme une taupe, faisait partie des expériences qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à renouveler. Cependant, pas d'inquiétude : dans très peu de temps, il retrouverait une bonne vue et pourrait revenir sur ses pas sans aucun souci... Pas vrai ?

C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'Arnold Cunningham revenait à lui. Les quelques moments de lucidité qui avaient parsemé sa folie ne se renouvelleraient pas. _Elle_ ne le permettrait pas, plus jamais. Et c'était peut-être bien comme ça. Sa vie était passée de chiante à irrémédiablement foutue en l'espace de quatre mois, alors...

Si seulement Dennis avait refusé de s'arrêter chez LeBay...

« Non, soupira-t-il, ça n'aurait servi à rien. J'y serais retourné, de toute façon. »

Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment. Tout arrivait de la façon la plus simple, la plus bête possible.

Il sentait le regard du monstre peser sur lui. La terreur lui raidissait la colonne vertébrale et lui enserrait la gorge. Il avait ressenti de la culpabilité, une terrible tristesse le torturait toujours, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cette peur panique, celle qui sait que vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir, celle qui ne vous laisse plus jamais vous échapper, celle qui vous entraîne dans la folie avant de vous balayer, de vous effacer. Malgré son désespoir, l'instinct de survie était bien là, ébranlant son raisonnement et le poussant de toutes ses forces à s'enfuir loin d' _elle_.

Et s'il lui restait une chance ?

Il s'extirpa de sa paralysie horrifiée au prix d'un effort surhumain, se redressa et, faisant fi de sa vue trop trouble pour être fiable, se mit à avancer, d'abord à pas mesurés et tremblants, les phares à présent brillants de la voiture lui brûlant le dos. Puis il accéléra brutalement l'allure lorsqu'elle se lança à ses trousses, grondante de hargne, telle une lionne affamée.

« _Laisse-moi tranquille !_ »

Peu importait le temps qu'il lui restait. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait loin d' _elle_ , il resterait lui-même. Il pouvait gagner du temps, il _devait_ gagner du temps ! Tant qu'il était encore là, il y avait un espoir, la solution pouvait se présenter, si seulement il grappillait encore quelques minutes et si elle cessait de l'éblouir et de hurler comme ça, si son moteur pouvait s'arrêter de tourner et ses pneus d'écraser les pierres qui traînaient sur l'asphalte et si elle décidait de lui foutre la paix et...

Une goutte de sueur lui tomba dans l'œil. Il n'y fit pas attention. Si _elle_ était si furieuse, eh bien... eh bien, ça voulait dire qu'il avait raison ! Ça voulait dire qu'il y avait une porte de sortie quelque part !

Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'il avait prise. Des flashes parvenaient à ses pupilles exagérément dilatées, l'aidant tout juste à esquiver une branche tombée à terre ou une canette de bière rouillée. Sa vue ne lui était d'aucune réelle utilité. Son ouïe, en revanche...

 _Elle_ avait décéléré.

Elle était juste là, derrière lui, et le suivait tranquillement, en maître-chien promenant son compagnon. Il voulut courir plus vite, ne le put pas.

 _Je me barre ! Je me barre ! Je me barre !_

Il allongea sa foulée le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que ses hanches le fassent souffrir, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses muscles maltraités, jusqu'à ce que la bile lui monte de nouveau à la gorge. Ses pulsations cardiaques pilonnaient son cerveau, de plus en plus fortes, et celui-ci tentait vainement de chasser la douleur par de longs filets de salive jaillissant hors de la bouche et coulant sur le menton.

Dans son dos, le moteur de Christine ronronnait. Un bruit rassurant, réconfortant, roulant dans l'oreille.

 _Je... me... barre !_

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait ralenti à son tour. La douleur s'estompait doucement.

Christine s'arrêta sur le bas-côté et cala.

 _Je... me..._

Il cessa de courir, se contentant de marcher et de reprendre son souffle tandis que sa vision gagnait en netteté et qu'un étrange soulagement l'envahissait. Dix mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta, s'étira et bâilla longuement.

Christine lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il lui dit que oui, puis se retourna et se précipita vers elle, empli de remords. Elle ne broncha tout d'abord pas lorsqu'il caressa son capot et s'excusa, lui murmurant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, que cela ne se reproduirait pas et qu'il regrettait d'avoir gâché leur soirée. Puis il monta en voiture, à l'abri en elle, serra le volant contre sa poitrine et s'excusa encore.

Christine lui passa _Pledging my Love_ , attendit qu'il se sente mieux, et redémarra avant qu'il ne songe à tourner la clef.


End file.
